


Bend Over

by Docks33



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dark Emma Swan, Dom/sub, F/F, Flogging, Gags, Handcuffs, Office Sex, Paddling, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docks33/pseuds/Docks33
Summary: Regina is planning to work late tonight, but Emma as the Dark One has something else in mind.





	Bend Over

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the comments/suggestions on my other stories. I've tried to incorporate a few of your ideas into this one. Hope you enjoy!

Regina enters her office at the town hall expecting to find her desk the way she had left it before she went home for dinner and a quick shower. Instead, the brunette finds the mahogany desk completely devoid of paperwork, a vast array of toys lined neatly in a row, and the Dark One casually leaning back in Madam Mayor’s chair. The blonde is absently playing with the tassels on the flogger she’s holding, and does not bother to look up as Regina slowly closes and locks the door behind her.

“I…didn’t expect to see you tonight.” The brunette is trying to ignore the throbbing need she feels every time she sees Emma like this, but it is becoming more and more difficult to think rationally.

“If I wanted you to expect me, I would have called.” Emma’s deadpan humor is ignored, and the blonde finally looks up to meet Regina’s eyes with her own, allowing the brunette to see the desire taking control of her.

The blonde calmly sets the flogger down onto the desk and pushes the chair far enough away so there is room for Regina to stand at her side. “Come here.”

The brunette does what she’s told, walking quickly from the door and making her way behind the desk where Emma sits waiting.

“Good girl.” Emma praises her pet as she drags her eyes down the petite woman’s body, admiring the silk, burgundy blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt. “Now turn around.”

The brunette turns so her back is facing the Dark One and Emma grabs a pair of handcuffs off the desk, cuffing Regina’s hands behind her back and spinning her to face the chair once again.

“Bend over.”

Regina feels moisture pooling between her legs. She loves being Emma’s ‘Good Girl’ and can’t help but throw herself over the Dark One’s lap in anticipation of what type of fun her Mistress is in the mood for tonight.

Emma immediately slides her right hand up Regina’s skirt and fingers the small, soaked panties.

“Mmm, what an obedient little pet I’ve made for myself,” the blonde purrs, ripping Regina’s panties off and slipping a finger through her wet folds.

“Ungggghhh,” Regina can’t help but react to the sound of Emma’s voice taunting her.

“And you know what makes a good pet, don’t you?” Emma pulls the pencil skirt down with such force, the zipper breaks, and she discards the garment on the ground.

The brunette shakes her head, feeling the cool air hit her naked ass, and blood rush to her clit.

The blonde reaches over Regina and takes something off the desk before responding.

“Having a mistress who’s unafraid to deliver a good punishment.”

Before Regina can think about what Emma might have grabbed there is the hard crack of a paddle hitting her backside.

Regina elicits a scream before she can hold herself back.

“Be quiet.” Crack. Crack. Emma brings the paddle down two more times in quick procession and Regina wishes she could bring a hand up to cover her mouth.

Emma drags the paddle down Regina’s back, between her shoulder blades, and between her ass cheeks, bringing another scream to Regina’s lips.

Crack!

“Enough. I don’t need to hear anymore from you tonight.” Emma grabs Regina’s cuffed hands and pulls them behind her back and forcing her up as the blonde stands. Emma grabs a ball gag off the table and fastens it roughly onto Regina, tugging the leather strap and feeling pleasure surge through her as the brunette’s head is jerked with every movement.

Regina has never felt the desire to put an end to their escapades in the past, but knowing her magic could be used as an unspoken safeword puts her mind at ease and allows her to fully embrace the situation.

The blonde pushes Regina’s face into the desk, so her body is bent over in a 90-degree angle, and slips a hand between the brunette’s legs and kicks her ankles apart, forcing Regina’s wet pussy down onto Emma’s waiting fingers. Regina can feel her mind letting go, slipping so easily into the subspace Emma has created for her.

“It’s all about punishment,” Emma’s free hand comes down hard on her ass with a loud crack, “and reward.” The blonde continues to work her fingers in and out of Regina as she bends over to give the brunette a light kiss where her hand had come down, and Regina can feel herself tightening around her. “That’s why you’re such a good girl for me. I know exactly what you need.” Emma adds another finger and begins pumping into Regina with force. “I made you my horny little bitch, and you even thank me for it, don’t you?” Regina moans in agreement and pushes herself harder onto Emma’s pumping hand.

“Ah ah, we don’t want to get too carried away.” Emma removes her fingers and watches hungrily at the wetness dripping from her eager brunette. The blonde then looks up, envisioning a chain hanging down from the ceiling and watches as her desire comes to be. Emma reaches out for the chain with one hand while the other grabs Regina’s by the cuffs and brings her bound hands up to meet the chain’s latch.

Regina moans deep and gutturally, fully engulfed in the submission of her compromising position. The brunette is utterly helpless to the excitement she feels knowing she is on display for the Dark One’s pleasure.

Satisfied that Regina is in a malleable disposition, the blonde reaches for the butt plug and drags it threateningly over her tight ass hole, watching with pure sadistic enjoyment as Regina’s sex convulses just beneath her focused interest and the brunette struggles to elicit a gasp through her ball gag.

Emma runs her fingers over Regina’s opening, up and down her slit, bringing the brunette’s excitement up to soak her anus, and then begins pushing the toy in at a painfully slow rate. Regina let’s herself relax into the feeling, her body is not hers in this moment. Her body is Emma’s, to do with what she pleases. Regina exhales long and slow, pushing out the tension in her body and looking back over her shoulder to see pure dark lust has overtaken the blonde.

The toy now fully inside the brunette, Emma walks around to the front of the table to admire her workmanship. Bending over, Emma whispers into the hair by Regina’s ear, “I do enjoy our playtime. You know how much I love my toys.”

The implication that Regina is one of Emma’s toys is not lost on the brunette and the smaller woman squirms under Emma’s gaze.

The blonde walks back around the table to place herself behind the brunette and brings her hand down to cup Regina’s sex and begins slowly stroking her clit. Regina stays still, enjoying the attention and the absolute high of being pleasured by the Dark One.

Before Emma became the Dark One she was always so unsure of herself regarding her feelings for Regina, and their relationship never went beyond the heated looks they shared. Regina always felt there could be more between the two of them, but Emma could never seem to get past her uncertainty.

However, once Emma became the Dark One, she not only knew exactly what she wanted sexually, but she went after it. When Emma started coming onto Regina, the brunette wasn’t able to think about the consequences of allowing things to develop with Emma as the Dark One. All Regina knew was that she was not strong enough to resist an Emma this confident about her desire to have her.

Emma’s fingers begin picking up speed and increasing their pressure on the smaller woman and Regina starts squirming underneath her. The brunette is getting close and Emma knows it. Regina closes her eyes and takes a moment to visualize her compromising position, allowing the feeling of vulnerable submission to wash over her and push her closer to her climax.

Behind her, Emma grits out from between clenched teeth, “Come for me.”

It is a simple command and Regina can’t help herself. Her eyes roll back as her entire body heaves with the overwhelming sensation surging through her. She can feel the pulsing of her pussy as her clit trembles under Emma’s touch. She can feel herself squeezing around the toy inside of her, as if trying to pull it in deeper. Regina looks up over her shoulder and see’s Emma staring back at her with a look so satisfied it makes the brunette wonder if she was the only one that just came in that moment.

Regina feels the waves of her orgasm slowing and Emma brings her hand up to the butt plug, gently moving it around as she slowly eases it out of the brunette. The blonde then reaches up, unclasping the cuffs from the chain and releasing Regina’s hands from its hold. Regina’s hands fall to her side as her whole body trembles, too content to move.

The blonde walks once more around the table, this time gently removing the gag, and softly running her hands over the marks on Regina’s cheeks, calming the brunette until her eyes easily shut.

“Go home. Sleep.” Her commands are strong, but her voice is soft, “You’ll need your rest for what I have planned for tomorrow.”

And suddenly Regina feels Emma’s dark magic engulf her and when she opens her eyes she is in her bed, naked, with cool sheets surrounding her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to kudos if you enjoyed, and comment with any ideas/suggestions you might have for the next one. Cheers!


End file.
